Love Under The Storm
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: L'orage se prépare. Jean et Marco rentrent des courses sauf qu'ils ont oublié leurs clés, ils décident donc de dormir dans leur voiture, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu! / SMUT / LEMON / JEANMARCO / PWP


YOOOO!

I'm back!

Je coulerai avec ce ship, haha!

Jean et Marco ne m'appartiennent pas! Ni Love Worth Dying For!

FAIS ATTENTION AU RATING CA PARLE DE FESSES!

Merci d'avoir cliqué! Bonne lecture!

* * *

On rentrait des courses, c'était un jeudi ordinaire. Les sacs étaient à mes pieds devant le siège passager. Jean conduisait tranquillement jusqu'à la maison. Un orage semblait se préparer. Il pleuvait déjà beaucoup. Au premier coup de tonnerre, je me figeai. J'adore ça. J'ai toujours voulu perdre ma virginité pendant un orage. Je sais, c'est bête, mais c'est comme ça, il y en a qui aiment faire ça dans les ordures, bah moi, c'est pendant un orage. 'Fin, j'aimerais. Jean ne m'a jamais touché, pas de cette manière, en tous cas. Il sait que je suis vierge et ne veut pas me précipiter.

Il gare la voiture.

« Attends ici, je vais ouvrir la porte. » Il se dirige vers la porte de l'immeuble et revient. « Marco… J'ai oublié les clés, t'as ton double? » Je vérifie dans ma sacoche, dans mes poches, mais rien.

« Merde.. On va devoir dormir dans la voiture ! Il est vingt heures et je ne sonnerai chez personne. Heureusement que j'ai toujours des couvertures dans le coffre ! » Il va les chercher et revient avec. Je choisis celle à carreaux bleus et noirs. Poussé par je ne sais quoi, je l'embrasse. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il répond chastement à mon baiser. Nous nous regardons un instant avant de nous dévorer de baisers comme si nous avions faim. Le tonnerre me fait vibrer, et les lèvres de Jean dans mon cou me font frissonner. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai tout le temps envie de lui, mais aujourd'hui encore plus.

« Attends. Je vais aller garer la voiture dans une allée isolée, j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un nous voie nous embrasser. »

On se retrouve à quelques pâtés de maison de chez nous. Il sort quelque chose du sachet plastique et m'entraîne à l'arrière de la voiture.

« J'ai envie de toi, Marco. Je ne veux pas te précipiter, mais je te veux terriblement. » Il se met au-dessus de moi. Je l'embrasse, fais jouer ma langue avec la sienne. Il gémit dans le baiser. Je me sens rougir à mesure que l'envie monte. Je le regarde, les yeux mi-clos. Il revient sur ma bouche, je laisse glisser mes mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et presse dessus en donnant un petit coup de bassin.

Il remue les hanches contre moi. Il enlève sa chemise et son tee-shirt comme il peut. Vois son corps éclairé par les éclairs m'excite. Il déboutonne la mienne et s'attaque à mon torse. Chaque impact me fait trembler un peu plus. Ses joues sont rougies. Son regard est voilé par l'envie de luxure. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé comme ça. Mon ventre se tord quand il l'embrasse. Il défait mon pantalon et le fait glisser au sol, il embrasse mon sexe qui se gorge de plus en plus à travers mon sous-vêtement. Des soupirs s'échappent. Il remonte vers mon visage et baise ma mâchoire en bougeant ses hanches contre moi. Il mordille mon cou.

« Jean.. J'ai envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi, Marco... » Je me bagarre avec sa ceinture puis avec son jean pour lui enlever. Il finit par se déshabiller. C'est pas pratique dans une voiture.

Je le regarde, il me regarde. Nous nous sourions puis il se colle contre mon corps, je le serre dans mes bras. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. J'ai tellement envie de le sentir plus contre moi et en moi. Sa main descend dans mon sous-vêtement et il me caresse doucement du bout des doigts. Il m'effleure à peine, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un incendie se répand en moi.

Il se débarrasse du dernier obstacle à ma nudité. Il me murmure à l'oreille que je suis beau. Il redescend vers mon bas ventre, et je pousse un petit cri de surprise quand sa langue remonte de bas en haut de ma verge. J'ai chaud. J'ai envie de lui faire du bien aussi. Mais c'est trop petit pour qu'on puisse se toucher mutuellement. Je suis assez nerveux. Quelque chose de chaud et humide enveloppe mon sexe, sa bouche. Il embrasse mon membre, mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure. Son nom s'échappe de ma bouche comme une prière. J'ai la tête qui tourne. C'est bon. Beaucoup trop bon.

« Je… Jean… Attends.. Je pense que je suis proche... » Mes hanches commencent à bouger toutes seules. Il s'arrête juste avant le climax. Je suis essoufflé. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration.

« Ça va ? Tu me dis si tu veux qu'on arrête. »

« Ça.. Ça va… Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il caresse mon visage.

« Je t'aime, Marco Bott. » Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Moi aussi, Jean Kirstein. » Il colle son front contre le mien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? » Je me sens piquer un fard. Je n'oserai jamais lui dire !

« Je.. Hum.. J'ai envie de toi, et... »

« Et ? »

« Prends-moi, ici et maintenant, Jean. » Il semble estomaqué par ma franchise. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir osé lui dire. D'habitude, c'est lui qui est brutalement honnête.

Il sort ce qu'il a pris dans le sachet tout à l'heure. Du lubrifiant et des capotes. Ma nervosité prend le dessus. Je suis prêt pourtant, mais l'anxiété me gagne. Il enlève son boxer et revient sur moi. Il amorce un mouvement de friction. Les sensations ne sont plus les mêmes que tout à l'heure, elles sont plus intenses. Je m'accroche à ses épaules.

« Retourne-toi. » Je me retourne et lui offre la vue de mes fesses. Il embrasse mon dos. « Détends-toi. » C'est à ce moment-là que l'anxiété s'amplifie. Il se met à chanter.

« _It's been such a long time since I felt so strong inside_

 _I know you're the reason_

 _And the words can't quite express the way I feel_

 _But they're all I have to use_ »

Jean sait que cette chanson me détend et que c'est ma préférée. Elle décrit tellement bien mes sentiments pour lui.

« _Cos there ain't nothing in this universe_

 _Can't hold a candle next to you_

 _And now my life's complete_

 _Since you opened up the door_

 _With a love worth dying for_ »

Je me relaxe un peu et sens du froid sur mon entrée. Un doigt s'introduit en moi. C'est étrange. Il en met un second, je me crispe un peu. Il repend ma chanson.

« _In the morning when the sunlight hits your face_

 _It's such a beautiful collision that nothig could replace_ »

Entendre sa voix m'apaise. En plus de Love Worth Dying For. Mes yeux se ferment mais s'écarquillent juste après suite à une sensation très plaisante. Je pousse un léger râle et Jean tape sur cette petite zone plusieurs fois. Un 'Oh mon dieu, Jean !' m'échappe. Il rit doucement. Il m'avertit qu'il insère un troisième doigt. Il a eu un peu de mal à passer, mais encore une fois, mon homme me fredonne une chanson, ce qui me relaxe. Il me prépare lentement mais sûrement. Il me demande si j'ai encore mal, je lui dis que non.

Il me fait me remettre sur le dos. Il remet du lubrifiant, beaucoup de lubrifiant. Il entre en moi doucement. Je gémis d'inconfort. Il s'excuse. Il est lent, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais me briser. Il s'arrête régulièrement.

« Bouge. »

« Mais je vais te blesser. »

« Je sais que tu seras doux. »

Il bouge doucement en moi. C'est une sensation étrange. Je me sens complet. Mes mains sont sur sa nuque. Il titille à nouveau cet endroit en moi qui ne manque pas de me faire presque crier. Je lui demande d'aller plus profondément en moi. Plus fort. Il accède à mes requêtes. J'entends claquer ses hanches contre mes fesses. Il ne respire plus, il halète. Je me contracte sous le plaisir et il dit mon nom dans un long râle.

« Touche-toi, Marco, je vais pas tenir très longtemps. » J'obéis. Mon corps va exploser sous ces sensations. Il a fallu quelques coups de bassin et quelques va-et-vient sur ma verge pour que je me délivre sur mon ventre. Jean m'a suivi peu après. Il se retire, enlève sa protection, fait un nœud et la jette dans le cendrier de la voiture.

« Wow. » Je suis encore essoufflé. Le 'wow' est sorti tout seul. Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Jean me regarde et rit.

« Tu es adorable, Marco. » On part à la recherche de mouchoirs pour essuyer mon ventre, et on prend finalement du sopalin.

L'orage s'est calmé. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. C'était encore mieux que dans mon imagination. On se rhabille et nous nous allongeons sur la banquette arrière sous les couvertures. Jean embrasse mon front et s'endort. Je n'ai pas pu dormir de suite tellement j'étais encore sous le choc de ma première expérience sexuelle.

* * *

ET FIN!

Merci d'avoir lu! ouo)/

N'hésite pas à me laisser un petit quelque chose pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non ^^ Si tu veux, tu peux me contacter ici: cherry-blitzie . tumblr (slash) ask !

Merci encore! =)


End file.
